lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Smolder/Main article
Smolder is a grumpy, short-tempered, but genuinely nice grizzly bear. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Slalom Problem" While Timon and Pumbaa are walking in the snow, cold and hungry, they find a restaurant that serves bugs. The duo enter but get kicked out since they have no money. Timon sees a poster about skiing instructing and it says that they can make money. This gives Timon an idea, but Pumbaa tells his friend that they can't ski. Timon and Pumbaa meet Smolder. Timon tells him that he and Pumbaa are skiing instructors and Smolder tells the two that he has a problem with falling and forces them to not let him fall. Pumbaa sneezes and accidentally pushes the bear off the hill, and he's about to fall. Timon and Pumbaa try various ways to stop Smolder from falling. After Smolder learns how to ski without falling and getting hurt, Timon tells him that he succeeded and the meerkat and Pumbaa earn some money. When Timon and Pumbaa are on their way to the restaurant, Smolder takes them up a hill. While the three ski down the hill, Timon and Pumbaa accidentally cover Smolder's eyes with his hat, making the bear not see anything. Timon and Pumbaa try various ways to prevent Smolder from hitting anything. Smolder's skis later burn down and they are replaced by Timon and Pumbaa. When the three stop, Timon confesses to Smolder that he and Pumbaa are not skiing instructors and that they don't know how to ski. Smolder then decides to teach the duo how to ski. "Don't Wake the Neighbear" Having taken up residence in a building at a city, Smolder is the neighbor of Pumbaa's aunt. When Timon and Pumbaa get to Pumbaa's aunt's house, the warthog tells his friend that he should be careful not to break anything. When Timon turns on some music, since he planned to have a party in the house with his other friends, one of Pumbaa's aunts' stuff almost falls and breaks and also Smolder comes to the room. Smolder tells Timon and Pumbaa that he works nighttimes and that he sleeps during the daytime. He then tells the two to quiet down otherwise he will put them in a rocketship that will take them to a "world of hurts." A couple minutes later, Timon is about to cancel his party, but his friends have already shown up. Timon and Pumbaa try to get them to be quiet, but they won't. Smolder returns to the room to confront Timon and Pumbaa again. Timon then gets an idea. He sneaks into Smolder's room to put two croissants in each one of his ears. Timon's friends keep getting noisy and they also keep almost breaking Pumbaa's aunt's stuff. Pumbaa then suggests that the party is over and Timon's friends leave. When a feather falls on Smolder, the bear wakes up and goes back to the room to hurt Timon and Pumbaa, but it's time for his job, which is a dance instructor. "Jailhouse Shock" Smolder becomes cell mates with Little Jimmy. After Timon and Pumbaa get put in jail for eating June bugs in July, they run into Little Jimmy and they are about to hurt him until they run into Smolder. Little Jimmy uses Smolder to hurt Timon and Pumbaa in revenge for the two putting him in jail. Smolder and Little Jimmy later get freed from prison. Smolder realizes that Little Jimmy has been taking advantage of him and the two get into a fight. When Smolder and Little Jimmy get sent back in the cell for fighting, Timon and Pumbaa escape. "Ready, Aim, Fire" Smolder appears as a firefighter in this episode. When Timon and Pumbaa get to a cold national park, they rest by a fire. Smolder shows up and forces the two to turn off the fire otherwise he'll eat them, just like he ate two children. After Timon and Pumbaa turn off the fire, they run into a French-like Quint, who forces them to relight the fire. While Timon and Pumbaa are about to relight the fire for Quint, they run into Smolder again. They tell him that they walk on fire, and Smolder turns the fire into hot coals to see the duo do so. Later, Pumbaa makes Timon disguise as a fire to distract Smolder while he's relighting the fire for Quint. When Smolder is about to hit Timon with a shovel, he runs and the bear accidentally hits Pumbaa and destroys the torch. Timon and Pumbaa escape Smolder and run into Quint again. While Timon and Pumbaa are at the top of a volcano, they run into Smolder again. The bear chases the duo around the volcano. When Timon and Pumbaa run into Quint again, the two tell him that they're unable to relight the fire, but Quint sees that their butts are on fire and suggests that they will taste better than the fish he caught. Quint relights the fire and roasts Timon and Pumbaa. Smolder shows up angry at Timon and Pumbaa. The two tell the bear that Quint made them relight the fire and Smolder frees the duo and eats Quint. "Stay Away from my Honey!" Smolder falls in love with a supermodel named Leslie Lambeau after she just said "hello" to him. He forces Timon and Pumbaa to stay away from her, otherwise they're in trouble. Pumbaa also falls in love with Leslie Lambeau, but Timon forces him to stay away from her since he doesn't want them to get in trouble with Smolder. When Pumbaa tells Leslie how he feels about her, Leslie tells the warthog that he likes him as a friend, not as a boyfriend. Smolder comes out of a room and tells Pumbaa to stay away from "his honey." Leslie tells Smolder that she is not his girlfriend and she just wants them to be friends. After Smolder and Pumbaa leave Leslie's room, Smolder cries, with his tears making the hotel break apart. When Timon and Pumbaa get in a fight after telling Smolder about a beautiful warthog they were once in love with, the bear shows compassion for the two and the three become friends. "Dapper Duck Burgers" Timon and Pumbaa are working at a fast food restaurant called Dapper Duck Burgers. When Smolder gets to the Drive Thru, he tells Timon and Pumbaa that he wants a burger with no onions in it. But the two put onions on it anyway. When Timon and Pumbaa accidentally put onions on Smolder's burger repeatedly, Smolder keeps confronting them. When Timon and Pumbaa finally get his order right, Smolder returns and asks them for a duck toy. Timon sees that they ran out, so he disguises himself as one. When Smolder plays with his new "toy", Timon puts mustard on the bear's face and escapes, which makes Smolder really angry. Timon and Pumbaa lock the restaurant, but Smolder manages to enter. It's now time for him to go to work, so he leaves Timon and Pumbaa alone. Timon and Pumbaa quit their new job and go to another fast food restaurant. When Timon sees another customer, who's obviously ordered after the duo, get his order, he confronts the bear employee, which reveals to be Smolder, who is about to attack the two. "It Runs Good" While Timon and Pumbaa are now working as car salesman, Pumbaa sells a car to Smolder, who he says runs good. When Timon sees the bear on the car, the meerkat confesses to his friend that the car does not work. So Timon and Pumbaa get in the hood to make the car run good in order to keep Smolder happy. Smolder later runs into Leslie and her boyfriend. Smolder challenges Leslie's boyfriend to a race at Dead Man's Drive. While Smolder and Leslie's boyfriend are having a race, Timon and Pumbaa see that they're heading to the end of the road, so they throw everything in the hood overboard. Also, Leslie's boyfriend chickens out and leaves Leslie alone in the passenger seat with the car still moving. When Leslie cries for help, Smolder jumps out of his car and gets in the one Leslie's on. Personality and traits Smolder is generally a nice guy until something or someone annoys him, which sets off his terrible temper. Usually, the trouble comes from Timon and Pumbaa, such as waking him up from his nap and getting his fast food meal order wrong, which usually results in him threatening to badly hurt them if they continue to annoy him. In the episode "Jailhouse Shock," he is seen with Little Jimmy, who acts as his accomplice. Towards the end of the series, however, he shows compassion for his new friends, as seen in the episodes "Stay Away from my Honey!" and "Ready, Aim, Fire." Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - Jim Cummings Gallery Dwtn10.png Js2.png StayAwayfrommyHoney screencap3.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles